Maybe Someday...
by Cobalt Violet
Summary: //Someday our fight will be won then..."Heero, when the war is over, will you leave me?// What happens when peace is declared will Heero choose Relena or Duo? 1+2


**CB:** I've run into a writer's block on Dark Passion, so I decided to write this to try and cure it *sigh* let's hope it works because I've got the whole thing plotted out _finally_, I just need to get my ass in gear…

**Trowa:** Like THAT'S ever going to happen.

**CB:** Hey! It…might…

**Warnings:** Duh! It's me guys…what do you think? Yaoi/Shouen ai! Sap and perhaps a little angst.

**Disclaimers:** Yeah like I own Gundam Wing, all the characters are just being used for my own twisted and evil purposes and the song used is by 'Eternal' and called 'Some Day.' I thought the lyrics were quite fitting.

**Pairings:** 1+2 (Of course)

**Dedications:** Yes, Minako Chan this one's for you *grin* your insanity has fed my insanity and I wanted to wish you a Happy Easter…Happy Easter! *Hugs* 

_God bless and keep you all, whether you believe or not._

Cobalt Violet 

**_Someday when we are wiser,_**

**_When the world's older,_**

**_When we have learned,_**

**_I pray someday we may end this and begin,_**

To live…maybe… 

**_Someday life will be fairer,_**

**_Need will be rarer,_**

**_And grief won't compare,_**

**_God's speed this from a lady,_**

**_All will be well,_**

**_Let it come someday…_**

Duo sighed and leant back, propping himself up on his hands as his head tilted towards the deep blue of the night sky that was spangled with faintly glowing diamonds that were the stars.

"Earth's so beautiful." He murmured to a person standing quietly in the shade of an old oak tree, "I never knew such beauty could exist like this…when I was a child I would dream of such things…I never thought they were real." He sighed and rolled off the arm of his mecha to land lightly on his feet, his movements catlike and graceful. "Odd isn't it?"

The other person nodded slightly, indicating that they were still listening and shifted slightly before eventually sitting down on the grass and indicating that the braided boy should do likewise.

"I knew such beauty could exist." The person stated, his deep voice low and quiet, "But I did not see it as such, to me it was just suns from other galaxy's, flaming balls of gas that were needed to sustain life." The figure paused, obviously contemplating something; "I really never _saw_ how beautiful everything around me was until you appeared." Slender fingers plucked a stalk of grass idly twiddling it into a small ball and chucking it away. "You showed me all this was so rare and special."

Duo smiled and leant his head on the shoulder next to him, "I'm glad I showed you something like this then Hee-chan, if it helped you in any way, I guess that's enough." A warm arm snaked around his waist as he spoke, pulling him even closer, "This _is_ very beautiful…but a person once told me something meaningful about beauty. 'Beauty starts in your soul, it infects everything you see and do so one day the whole world will seem beautiful.'"**(1)** Duo smiled sadly, "She was beautiful." He said quietly, "And _she_ made everything seem so beautiful too."

"Who was this?" Heero whispered, unwilling to break the peaceful calm that seemed to surround them, it wasn't often Duo spoke about his past and this seemed to be a very rare moment.

"It was the sister who used to look after me at the Maxwell Orphanage, Sister Helen…she was wise like that." Duo slipped his hand around Heero's squeezing it slightly before standing up, tugging the shorthaired boy with him. And both of them began to walk, heading back to the safe house they were staying in near where the Gundams were hidden in the large forest, occasionally dodging the odd tree or skirting the odd bush.

As they walked Duo turned his face towards Heero who was walking beside him, his violet eyes large pools of black or deep purple when they caught strands of moonlight that filtered through the trees.

"Heero?"

"Mm?"

"What will happen when the war ends…will you go to Relena?" A hint of fear was held in the braided boy's voice as he glanced questioningly into unreadable cobalt. "Will you leave me?" That question was hardly above a whisper and a tremor ran through the slender body, almost as though Duo was shivering with fear…or cold…Heero couldn't tell.

"I don't know Duo…I don't know what I'd do if the war ended…but I do know one thing." Deep blue eyes turned to look down into deep violet as Heero's mouth quirked slightly at the corners. 

"What?"

"I'd never let you go…I've learnt to see beauty…and you are the most beautiful thing of all." One hand came up to lightly caress Duo's cheek, slender fingers rung over the smooth skin and down to rest lightly on full lips. "What will happen between now and the end of the war I have no clue about…but one thing I am sure of is that nothing will separate us ok?" A small nod affirmed his statement and they continued walking back in silence.

**_ Someday our fight will be won then, _**

**_We'll stand in the sun then,_**

**_On a bright afternoon,_**

**_'Til then on day's when the sun is gone,_**

**_We'll hang on,_**

**_As we wish upon our hearts…_**

**_There are some things that can be bitter,_**

**_Since we haven't got a prayer,_**

**_But a prayer for something better is the thing we all share,_**

**_Someday when we are wiser,_**

**_When the whole world is older,_**

**_When we have learned,_**

**_I pray someday we may end this and begin,_**

To live… Six months later…

"It's peace!" Relena smiled happily, looking at thousands of faces all holding similar expressions of happiness and relief before scanning the crowd for one familiar face in particular. Spotting it she waved frantically to grab Heero's attention and when the dark haired boy finally noticed she smiled even more before indicating they should talk somewhere.

Heero nodded again. Mission Accepted.

************

"Heero, I'm so glad to see you again, and looking so well!" Relena hugged the stoic boy tightly for a second before releasing him and stepping back to gauge his reaction and watch his expression. "How are you? Do you need a job now the war's over…" She trailed off and blushed slightly, looking down at her shoes, "If you need a place to stay you could come and live with me."

"No."

The harsh tone of Heero's voice fell like lead on her ears, "I have somewhere to stay already." His expression didn't change as Relena blinked slightly, still flushing although her expression was now one of embarrassment.

"Oh…who are you staying with?" She asked, her blue eyes showing nothing but a vague sense of concern, "Is it someone I know?" She inquired innocently, looking thoughtful.

"Yes. I'm staying with Duo."

There was a deeper meaning in those words Relena decided. It wasn't just 'I'm staying with Duo' as in accommodation wise; it was 'I'm staying with Duo' as in he was choosing the braided boy over her. But on closer inspection the Vice Foreign Minister could see a new depth to the dark blue eyes, a slight sparkling that wasn't there before. It showed that Duo Maxwell had something she didn't that was bringing Heero slowly out of the protective shell he had built for himself over the years. If it made Heero happy, even she could admit defeat.

Relena smiled again, although it was now slightly wobbly thanks to the tears that were welling up in her cornflower blue eyes, but it was a real smile, not a winning one, or a diplomatic one or even a sly one it was a simple gesture that indicated she was willing to give her consent and wish both boys the best of luck.

"I hope you'll be happy Heero." She whispered, blinking back the hot, salty droplets that threatened to fall.

Heero's head jerked up from where he had been scrutinising the floor, he had expected arguments, protests, hysterics, pleading…not this quiet acceptance and understanding. The girl he had known was gone, replaced by a bright, intelligent young woman who was sensitive and kind. It was then that it hit him; they had all grown up in this war, lost their innocence, lost their joy of life. Everyone was older and more mature, understanding each other much better and knowing what was best for everyone.

"Thankyou." He said quietly, but with a real feeling, on an impulse he leant forward and kissed her cheek before stepping back. "I hope you too will find happiness Relena, you deserve it the most out of all of us…I'll see you around." He turned his back on her, and began walking down the corridor, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." She whispered after him, one silent tear falling from her eyes and leaving a hot trail down her cheek. But it was brushed away fiercely, the Vice Foreign Minister did not cry. Heero had been her first love, but everyone had to grow up sometime and move on to other things, stop clinging to the past and look to the future.

Smiling and feeling slightly more light hearted, encouraged by this comforting thought Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain lifted her chin high, her eyes and conscience clear, she knew she'd done the right thing and everyone would benefit from it. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she walked back out into the large brightly lit room from which she had entered to go and enjoy the peace they had all worked for.

************

"What did you talk about?" Duo asked curiously, his violet eyes betraying his inquisitiveness as he looked at Heero, who was frowning slightly. Suddenly the braided boy was overcome with a foreboding sense, worry and fear started to invade his mind and his gaze turned serious, his eyes never leaving Heero.

"We just talked."

"But what about?"

Heero stepped closer, his eyebrows raised slightly in an expression of innocence, "Where I'd be staying now peace is assured."

Duo struggled to keep his voice neutral as he looked down, "And where are you going…will you stay with Relena?" He asked, his casual tone not hiding the slight tremor that entered his voice.

"What did I tell you?" Heero demanded, forcibly tilting the other boy's chin up to look into anxious eyes, "Didn't I promise to stay with you?" He asked, "Didn't I say I'd always be here for you?"

Duo's eyes lit up and he unhesitatingly threw himself into Heero's arms, wrapping his arms around the dark haired boy's neck, "I was worried…" He faltered, "I thought maybe…" But his next words were silenced as Heero decided to keep him quiet.

Pressing his lips to the braided boy's soft, yielding one's, Heero decided he liked this method of shutting Duo up, and his mind supplied that it should most defiantly be used often, as tongues battled for a sweet moment and teeth nibbled gently at his lower lip. Duo's eyes slid shut, but for a brief moment longer Heero's remained open, and anyone who'd bother to look close enough would see the obvious love shining in the depths of the cobalt orbs, mixed with an emotion that could almost have been hope if it had been anyone but a hardened soldier.

But no one bothered to look; they all hurried by in the busy corridor all intent on getting to other places to be with their own loved one's, no one stopped to see the beauty of the moment and understand how everything had come around in the long circle of comradeship, friendship and love.

And the two boys continued to make a silent promise to one another, oblivious to everyone around them, aware only of themselves and the emotions they were feeling, understanding for the first time the beauty in themselves and the knowledge that life and the world really were very beautiful things.

It was a revelation.

**_And one day, someday,_**

**_Someday love will be fairer, _**

**_Need will be rarer,_**

**_Grief won't compare,_**

**_God's speed, this from a lady,_**

**_Let it come, _**

**_As we wish upon our hearts,_**

**_One day, someday…_**

**_Soon…_**

****

**CB: **Happy Easter Minako Chan! *Hugs* I hope you enjoyed it…even if it was sappy and weird.

**(1)** One of my own quotes, feel free to use it, just let me know if it's going in a fic so I can go and read it!


End file.
